The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes
by Chazloo1998
Summary: Young Lucy wants to know the story of Sherlock Holmes' one and only love.
1. Chapter 1

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes**

_Okay, hello again it's been a while I am sorry about never updating it's just my first fan fiction was a failure. I hated it but here I go again hopefully this will be a bit more successful, please enjoy!_

The Watson house hold was silent and still, the snow was falling quickly and covering the streets with white crystals and was untouched except for the tiny footprints of a robin bird making its path across the snowy pavement outside.

Lucy sat awake trying to get to sleep desperately she couldn't shake that something was wrong. Something was different she needed to figure it out…she got it…that's it she knew he had forgot something.

"DAD!" Lucy Watson shouted. She pulled the bright yellow cover up to her chin and tried to get warm. It was December and tomorrow they were going to London to see Uncle Sherlock so she had to go to bed early. She listened to the quick steps up the many stairs which lead to her bedroom.

John ran through to her room in a panic "W…what's wrong?" he gasped in between breathes, he looked over to the little girl smiling up at him.

"You forgot, again daddy" Lucy said staring up at him with a stern look on her face, but she was still smiling.

"Forgot what?" John said, finally calming down and catching his breath.

"My story" Lucy said as she moved over to let her father sit on her bed beside her.

"Oh" he sat beside his daughter and began "Once upon a time" but was interrupted immediately by his daughters loud sigh "What now?" he inquired.

"I don't want a made up one! I want a real one with REAL people" she sat up and crawled over her bed to her dad and sat beside him.

"Fine then" john sat for a moment trying to think.

"I want a love story!" Lucy interrupted his train of thought. John was about to start when his daughter interrupted again "Not how you and mummy met or how you got married; I have heard them a billion times"

"Well then there is…." john thought about the time they met Irene Adler, but Mary would most definitely not be happy about telling his 5 year old daughter about the naked dominatrix who nearly took down the British government who fell in love with Sherlock… "No, maybe not" and then John had an idea "Why don't I tell you about your uncle Sherlock's first and only love?"

"YES PLEASE!" Lucy shouted in excitement

"Well it all started when your uncle Sherlock was…" he thought about telling her about him being sent away because he shot a man in the head, but John decided against it. "He was going to go on holiday, but he couldn't because he needed to go to work back in London, so he went back to Baker Street to find a very angry person sitting in his chair…


	2. Chapter 2

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes**

_**I was going to do weekly updates but because people seemed to like the first chapter I will update again. I do have exams on at the moment so it won't be regular updates so bare with me but you will get this story. Enjoy! For some reason it keeps deleting **_** s**___**when I type if properly don't know why so have to type Molly's labor the hospital instead.**_

John had now made his way to the window as he spoke to his child…"He walked up the stairs of the silent flat to find her sitting there and she was not happy…

Molly was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for him to come back to the flat, she heard the door squeak open to reveal a tall figure he didn't see her small frame until she started speaking…no…shouting, is how Sherlock put it.

"Anderson, bloody Anderson! He knew and I didn't it wasn't exactly like it was on the news did you just expect me to know? Donovan even knew! Bloody hell Sherlock I thought we were friends but obviously no because when you are being exiled to a different bloody country you just failed to tell me did it slip your mind? I am fed up; I jumped through hoops for you saving your life when you decided to jump off a building. So were you just going told leave without saying goodbye to me? Just go and leave me in the dark until at one point I finally asked John about where you are and they all laugh at me because I'm silly little Molly and I don't really matter enough to Sherlock bloody Holmes, because he didn't tell me that he killed a man and then was sent away to his inevitable death?" Molly stared up at him, her face flushed red with anger and she was gripping the arms of the chair.

"Well that's a bit of an overreaction Molly" Sherlock laughed. Molly stood up and slapped him across the face twice sending him into the chair behind him. "That was unexpected and I probably deserved it." He smiled up at her but Molly wasn't smiling back, it was then he realized he had well and truly screwed up. He stood up and looked down at Molly; her eyes were filled with tears as she tried not to show him that she was crying. "I am sorry, Molly please forgive me…" he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek but she stepped back and looked up at him.

"No, not this time Sherlock. I am not going to fall for that again. Goodbye!" she stormed out of Baker Street and left Sherlock standing in the middle of the flat his cheeks still stinging from the slaps. He sat down on the seat where Molly once sat and noticed how it smelled of her perfume…

It was then your uncle Sherlock phoned me, which he normally did when he didn't understand something which happens more than he cares to admit, he told me about everything and I headed over. I thought everything would go back to normal in a couple of days, Molly would sulk and Sherlock would sulk and then they would make up over cold coffee in the hospitals cafeteria and then go and dissect some bod.." John noticed Lucy looking up at him a question on her lips.

"What does dissect mean daddy?" she looked up to John.

"Erm, it well just a type of paper work Aunt Molly does at her work that sometimes your Uncle Sherlock helps her with." he smiled at her, hoping that she believed what he was saying and then he continued the story "Anyway, it didn't and I never saw Molly for weeks after I heard about it and your mummy said that she was cross more than cross she was…furious…

"Mary! Is that you?" I was sitting in the living room waiting on you mummy on coming home from shopping.

"Yes…and I have interesting news" Your mummy came into the room and sat down next to me. "In the Molly and Sherlock situation…" she placed down the bags, she was pregnant with you then.

"Well? Have they kissed and made up yet?"

"No the complete opposite…she hates him! It's brilliant she honestly is going to kill him, he has well and truly messed up this time."

John was staring outside at the snow falling slowly and turned to find his daughter standing beside him "SOOOOO? What happened next?" she said whilst jumping up and down with excitement. He smiled and sat on the bed again.

"A couple of weeks later me and you uncle Sherlock were on a case and it meant we had to go to Molly's lab…

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

**Okay next chapter is good I like the Sherlock and Molly chapters and I think this will be fun! Please review and follow! ENJOY!**

"A couple of weeks later me and your uncle Sherlock were on a case and it meant we had to go to Molly's lab and well as you would think it didn't go well at all" John was now smiling like a Cheshire cat whilst he recalled the events and began talking again…

"I and Sherlock were working on a case in London about a jewel thief and well we needed to do some tests on a fiber we had found at the crime scene. Now back then, and now, he wasn't liked by many people especially people at the hospital so the only lab he was actually aloud to use was Molly's. So when we went in after weeks of them not talking as you would probably think it was an interesting experience. When I and Sherlock walked in Molly was taking off her lab coat to reveal a beautiful dress, when I recall I remember it was purple the same shade as the shirt your uncle Sherlock was wearing. The only time I remember her being more stunning than she was then was when she was walking down the aisle. She walked past Sherlock and smiled at me.

"Hello John, I am off out for lunch the lab is free for you to use if you need any help you have my number and Max, the lab technician, is up stairs." She was walking out when I decided to ask her exactly where she was going all dressed up, but before she could answer Mr. Know-it-all decided to but in.

"She is going on a lunch date John it was pretty obvious, Hope you have a lovely time Molly" he said as he moved over to the microscope, at this I felt proud of him he was being nice and civil but obviously he proved me wrong ten seconds later. "Just make sure this one isn't a murdering psychopath." He looked up and smiled at her. Molly didn't look at him and sighed she began to open the door when Sherlock decided to screw it up even more. "Well I guess him being a murdering psychopath is better that him being an imbecile like the last one, what was his name again?" Sherlock was staring right at her.

Molly looked up at him and then walked over to the bench he was working at and took a deep breath. "You, Sherlock Holmes, are an arrogant pig-headed coward who I can't believe I ever had feelings for. You can use this lab only because I know you are good at your job and you will put murderers and psychopaths away but never ever request to work with me again. Oh and Tom, his name was Tom and he was lovely he loved me and I thought I loved him then you decided to come back and he noticed the way I looked at you and realized that I would never love him the way I loved you and he left. I woke up to a note on the bedside table and a ring, all because you had to come waltzing back into my life and stole my heart and never gave it back." She then stormed out and left me and Sherlock standing, resigned, in her lab and Sherlock picked up his coat and scarf and told me not to wait up and after that I never saw him for another three weeks. This happened a lot with him but this time I had to communication with him no text for random phone call about the case I don't even know if the case was ever closed but the next time I saw him he wasn't in the best of shape. He was thin, thinner than normal, and he hadn't shaved in weeks, the flat was in a mess and I am pretty sure he hadn't slept properly. When I did see him three weeks later I was called to his flat and found him playing his violin.

"Composing?" I said and I sat down in my chair. The flat was in disarray books everywhere and his laptop was open at what I think was Molly's Facebook page"

"Facebook?" Lucy looked up to the man as if he was speaking French to her.

"Oh god I am getting old, it's a sort of messaging site…

…anyway! He quickly closed the laptop and sat down opposite me "Yes, composing" at this I noticed how he looked pale and thin and just unhealthy. "Have you seen Molly?" he asked quickly

"Is that what all this is about?" I was shocked at his behavior just over an argument.

"All about what?"

"You being all" I waved my hand around in a mad gesture "you know self-loathing and stroppy"

"I am not being stroppy!" Sherlock huffed and sunk into his chair. I smiled at him and stood up.

"No, I haven't seen Molly, but I think you should go and see her…but not just now"

"Why not?" he looked frightened and agitated.

"Oh don't worry you fool, it's just you look like crap and to be completely honest you smell really bad." I smiled and began to walk out of the door. "One question." Sherlock looked up at me "Why are you getting so worked up over an argument? You have fallen out with Molly loads of times before."

"That was before…." Sherlock hesitated then decided to not tell me.

"Before what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" I walked over to Sherlock and looked down at him.

"I am your best mate Sherlock you can tell me anything you know that you can trust me!"

"After the fall…she…we…something changed, I don't know" He looked at his hand; they were shaking. "I have never felt like this before"

At this I started to laugh, he looked up at me and scowled "It all makes sense now" I sat down beside him and looked at him. "Sherlock this may be hard for you to hear but…I think; now I am not an expert, but I think you might be in love"

Sherlock jumped up and started laughing "In love what a preposterous idea. Me Sherlock homes in love with Molly Hooper. Poppycock!" He was staring at me in disbelief "Listen John I will apologize to Molly and you can go back to your normal life and you can stop fantasizing about me having 'feelings'"

I said goodbye and left but I was still sure that I was right your uncle Sherlock was in love I just had to prove it to him. As I got out onto Baker Street I could hear him playing the violin, but then as I called a taxi the music stopped abruptly and all I could hear as I got into the cab was a faint mumble "Molly Hooper….

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

**Hello again, I know it's been a while but I hope you all understand that its quite stressful with exams and after this week I only have one exam left so I should update more. Right time for some sherlolly and I mean proper feels…ENJOY!**

"A couple of hours later your uncle Sherlock appeared at our door with a huge smile on his face. He had most defiantly had a wash and a shave and he had his favorite purple shirt on and he also had a bunch of flowers in his hands…

…he knocked on the door, and at this point it was ten at night so me and your mummy were in our PJ's and watching 'The Mentalist' funny thing is Patrick Jane-the main character-reminded me a lot of Sherlock, I answered the door and Sherlock told me his elaborate plan to make Molly forgive him and told me that he needed me there just in case he needed a witness. I and Sherlock were walking to the hospital, it wasn't that far away, and on the way I started questioning his motive.

"Lilies?" I broke the silence between me and Sherlock and he turned to me with his 'we both know what's going on face' on.

"Because they are her favorites obviously John!" Sherlock spat out his word in disgust.

"How do you know that they are her favorites?"

"It's very easy to fathom what a person's favorite flowers are, quite a simple deduction" Sherlock took a cigarette out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"Fine then what's Mary's" I said with a smug smile of my face.

"Mary's what?

"Favorite flower."

"Oh well err" Sherlock hesitated and the smile of my face grew bigger.

"You don't know!" I shouted and then started laughing.

"Well in my defense she isn't really a person."

"Sherlock that wasn't nice, her past is…"

"It wasn't supposed to be nice John" he took a drag from his cigarette and stopped at a road.

"What about Mrs. Hudson, what are her favorite flowers" Sherlock walked ahead of me ignoring my question and I tried to keep up with him. There was a couple of seconds of silence and then we reached the hospital. I did start to wonder how Sherlock knew Molly was working, but I knew that he probably had had enough of my asking question so I just followed him down the many flights of stairs to the morgue. We walked quickly to the far end of the hospital where in a little corner away from anything Molly's office sat cut off from the rest of the hospital. I had never been in her office before then only in the main lab. When I walked in I was stunned to find that it was a pale pink and had small light wooden desk in the corner with her laptop and lots of files piled up next to a photo of me, Sherlock, your mummy and her on our wedding day. On the other side of the room there was a coffee table with a cup of coffee on it and a patch work sofa on which Molly had fallen asleep on.

Sherlock walked over and knelt down next to her and whispered "Molly" he shook her shoulders and repeated himself.

At this Molly groggily opened her eyes "Sherlock, what are you doing here?" she slowly got up and sat on the sofa.

"I came to say sorry, I was so stupid and selfish." He was sitting next to her and was looking down at his hands.

Molly looked up to her desk and saw the lilies lying there next to the photo of us and slowly got up and walked towards them."How did you know?" she looked over to Sherlock with tears in her eyes.

"When we returned that hat to the man with the train obsession and he showed us the carts on the cctv…"

"Cars, remember they were called cars." She laughed, as she remembered that day.

"Yes cars" he said laughing "Anyway on our way there I saw you staring into a shop and there was lilies and you were crying, but good crying you had a smile of your face and you pretended you weren't crying but I noticed."

"You notice blooding everything Sherlock Holmes." She smiled at him. The whole time I was standing beside the door smiling at the two of them. "My dad he always bought my mum these flowers every Sunday when he came home from work, her name was Lily, and then when my mum left he bought them for me instead and when he died I refused to let them use lilies at his funeral because they were my happy memory of him and I didn't want them ruined along with all my other memories." Molly was crying now and holding the flowers close to her chest. Sherlock stood up and hugged her tight and she sobbed into his chest. I just stood there entranced by what was happening. Sherlock slowly moved back, but still had his hands on her shoulder; she smiled u at him then at me. "I love my friends so much" she ran over to me and gave me a hug and Sherlock smiled sadly over to me and then we spent the rest of the night at our house having. Turned out Sherlock hadn't eaten in days so we ordered Chinese and me, mummy, Sherlock and Molly went on to do that each Saturday night, some nights we would watch a film or have dinner of talk about cases. But then one time Sherlock and Molly didn't turn up so me and your mummy sent to baker street to find Sherlock and Molly…

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

**Hello again, I know it's been a while but after this week it's no more exams and then I can finally get this going. Okay here we go…**

"Me and your Mummy drove to Sherlock's flat and when we got there all the lights were off, so we were about to go to the hospital when your mummy spotted someone moving inside 221B so we went to investigate…

I went first walking up the many steps to the flat I could hear whispering so I shouted up "Sherlock are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine John, I couldn't make it tonight" Sherlock shouted, then we heard a sound like someone being slapped and then Sherlock shout again "OUCH! I err sorry we…I couldn't make it" your Mummy giggled and then ushered me up the final steps. I swung the door into the living room and then it hit me the smell of burning chemicals and then I saw the smoke coming from the kitchen I ran through quickly and shouted for you Mummy to stay out and not to breathe any of the gasses in. I ran into the kitchen to find Molly blowing and wafting the smoke out of the small window giggling, her hair was down and curly and she had safety goggles on. Sherlock was sitting on the floor with his back against the kitchen cabinets his top few buttons undone and his hair in disarray he was flushed and had the small fire extinguisher which I convinced him to get resting on his legs; he was also giggling. Molly looked around and moved away from the window "The experiment went little bit wrong" she giggled.

"Yes just a little bit" Sherlock giggled and got off the floor. "Hello John" I walked into the kitchen

"What is going on, how did use make so much mess in one night?" I walked closer to Molly and Sherlock. Molly stepped forward and began explaining

"Well actually we have been here for three days…" she walked closer getting excited "…we have been working on this experiment, oh John you won't believe what we have discovered…" she was cut off by Sherlock putting his finger on her lips to shush her. She looked up at him as if she was a puppy whose owner had found up she had ripped up his mail. But then Sherlock smiled down to her.

"Molly don't waste your breathe…" Sherlock leaned closer and moved his hand "…he won't understand" Molly giggled quietly then looked up and me and tried to stop.

"Three days where did you sleep molly my bedroom is a bloody library now!"

"I err didn't sleep, oh bugger I haven't slept for three days I didn't even realise" she moved into the living room and sat on the couch "I am not even that tired." She stated. Sherlock followed her through to the living room and sat beside her.

"I will tidy up then will I?" I shouted through

"Yes that would be lovely john" Sherlock shouted, molly giggled and Sherlock looked confused "What?"

"Sarcasm Sherlock?" she smiled and leaned closer "For such a smart man you really don't understand Human nature do you?"

Before Sherlock could answer your mummy walked in "No Molly he doesn't, do use want tea I am brewing" she and Molly giggled, Sherlock rolled his eyes and molly slapped his arm.

"We would love some Mary" Molly said as she turned around and was talking to Sherlock about something. Your Mummy walked through and shook her head about the mess.

"It's like having children" she said whilst she put the kettle on, I walked over and stroked her stomach.

"Will it good practice isn't it?" we laughed and your Mummy made some tea but when we walked through Sherlock and Molly were asleep on the sofa. Molly had her head on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock had his arm around her his head on top of hers. Your Mummy giggled and placed the tray down on the table. "And they said they weren't tired" I said placing a blanket over them. Me and you Mummy left and went home, but unknown to us we had a very busy day when we awoke….

**Okay so this is a short one. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Please review I love hearing from you guys and sometimes they give me ideas! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

**Oh my I am so sorry not kidding I got back to school from my exams and was bombarded with work and homework! I know that's no excuse but I got into the summer holidays and then totally forgot the fic existed. Enjoy and review!**

When we awoke it was because of my phone, it buzzed and buzzed until it fell off the bedside table. I quickly awoke and reached over t get the phone I didn't look at the caller ID I just answered it

"Hello John Watson here" I quickly sat up straight as I heard the panic in his voice he shouted down the phone

"John Help I need HELP! Get to Baker Street NOW!" and then he cut off. I got up and ready quickly leaving a scrawled message for your mum. I hailed a cab and mumbled the address to him and sat in the cab thinking about all the situations I could have been dealing with, robbery, murder, Moriarty…"

"Morairty?" Lucy asked "What's Moriarty?"

"That's a story for when you are older." John smiled and continued with the story

"So when the cab finally stopped at Baker Street I ran up the stairs to find Sherlock lying on the sofa with his hand under his chin. I walked over and looked at him he stared at me and it seemed like it took him a while to recognize me.

"Oh John! You're here, that is good"

"What is it Sherlock? What's happened? Where is Molly?" I was out of breath and Sherlock seemed nervous.

"Oh Molly yes she is away to work." He sounded like he was about to burst. "Listen John" He started to pace the room "There is something wrong john…with me"

All the possibilities ran through my head; cancer, Parkinson's, a tumor? What about if it took his mind first, his brilliance would slowly deteriorate and he would be nothing but an empty shell. What if it was dementia and he would forget everything stored in his mind palace to the point he wouldn't even be able to recall my name and just stare at me like I was a stranger.

My train of thought was interrupted "and I need you to diagnose it!" I was in so much shock I didn't even realize the Sherlock was standing on the coffee table moving his hands around frantically.

"Why me?"

"You are the only doctor I trust, next to Dr Hooper…but I don't want to upset her!" I could understand his reasoning so I ushered him to sit down and I began to talk

"Can you explain your symptoms?"

"My chest, I have pains in my chest and it's only sometimes. I can't concentrate because I keep getting distracted my something but I can't put my finger on it. I will be doing something and then lose track when I see her…"

"Her?" but Sherlock ignored my question.

"I can't sleep, not that I do much anyway, but recently I haven't been able to sleep, only last night" I remembered the position I left him and Molly in the night before and it all clicked into place. "I keep finding myself staring into space and john the pain in my heart is unbearable" I started to laugh.

I kept laugh and then looked at him "I knew it! I knew that if you were going to fall for someone it was either her or your reflection and I prefer Molly to be honest. So what are you going to do?"

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO DO NOTHING! You, my dear Watson, are going to prescribe me some tablets which will clear up this disease and then I can return to my normal life."

"It's not a disease Sherlock"

"What is it then?"

"Love."

"NO...no?"

"Yes."

"No, I do not love Molly?"

"For a genius you can be a right twat sometimes!"

"I can't love Molly; I am incapable of loving someone!"

"Sherlock, you need to sort this out. You are capable of loving someone! You saved us only 3 years ago and you risked your own life for the safety of me, someone you had only known for 18 months"

"But this is different…it feels so much more different!"

"Sherlock you have to t4rust me on this one. We need to come up with a plan"

We sat for two hours thinking I couldn't think of anything, even though Sherlock did always call me a romantic, I am just a flowers and chocolate kind of guy, but that was not enough for molly I knew she deserved more. Sherlock jumped out of his seat "I have got it"

And then Sherlock explained to me the whole plan and to be honest I was shocked, but I was going to help him no matter what…I was going to help him get Molly Hooper and I couldn't be happier.

So I headed back home to find Molly sitting in our kitchen sipping tea and chatting away with you mummy. "Molly I thought you were at work" I said whilst trying not to smile too widely

"Oh yes I was sent home, they think I should have some rest before I go back to work." She smiled and placed down her cup.

"So you came here?"

"Oh well yes Mary phoned me and asked if I wanted to meet after work so I just came here instead of going home, to be honest I feel fine." She didn't look fine she looked tired and hungry and she looked happy. Happier than I had ever seen her and I smiled just because I knew that she would be smiling even more by the end of the day.

"Well then I am off to run some errands for Sherlock and then I will see you guys tonight? I was thinking since we didn't get to go out for dinner last night we would go to Baker Street and have some famous Watson lasagna. What do you guys think?"

Molly smiled "Yes sure that sounds brilliant"

**Oh my I think this chapter is the worst I was ever written it was finished in ten minutes and I just wanted to get it uploaded you use didn't lose hope. PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know if I should just wrap this up in one more chapter or keep it going, I need to know if people want me to continue! Till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

**I forgot how much I loved writing this fic! So I will continue it a bit and probably do another 3 or 4 chapters. But don't worry I do have another idea for another fic, which I have already started writing. Enjoy and review. **

"Molly smiled up at Sherlock when he answered the door. She noted how extra handsome he looked tonight; he wore her favorite purple shirt and a TIE. Molly also noted that Sherlock was making a special effort she told me this when recollecting the night."

Lucy gasped loudly "UNCLE SHERLY WEARING A…TIE?" John laughed at this girls surprise Sherlock only wore a tie 4 times in whole time that John had known him. Once was his own wedding; that night; Sherlock's own wedding and the funeral of Toby, Molly's beloved cat who died shortly after the birth of Lucy. Molly obviously made him wear it and made him bury the cat in the courtyard and the back of Baker Street.

"Yes a tie" John smiled and then continued on with the story.

"I had already barged past Sherlock and made my way to the surprisingly clean kitchen of Baker Street and I started to prepare dinner. I also watched as Sherlock and Mary were talking as Molly made her way into the bathroom mentioning how she had to change because she smelled of death.

Mary eyes grew wide with tears and wrapped her arms around Sherlock he looked uncomfortable and looked down at Mary when she pulled away. He had obviously told Mary the plan. It was a good plan I couldn't deny it. When Molly had finally finished changing out of her clothes and into a small tea dress which came to just below her knees and was a Rosie pink. Sherlock smiled as she entered the room to find Mary and I had disappeared and they two were left alone in the flat. The front room of Baker Street was darkly lit and covered in candles.

"Sherlock?" Molly moved closer into the room to find Sherlock standing at the window smiling at her. "Where are Mary and John?"

"Mary went into labor" he said as if it was the norm.

"What? I have to get to the hospital!" Molly said gathering her things and making her way out of Baker Street. But before she got out Sherlock had already made his way across the room walking over everything in his path.

"No" Sherlock said stopping her from leaving and taking her hand.

"What?"

"Let me get my coat and I will come with you! I can't miss the birth of Sherlock Watson!""

"Uncle Sherlock thought I was going to be a boy?" Lucy questioned

"No, he was just persistent. He really wanted us to name you after him"

"Is that why my name is Lucy-Rose Sherly Watson?"

"Yes, Sherlock got a hold of the paper work and changed it before it got sent away."

"Any way! Sherlock had already called a cab and he knew the destination. Molly found that strange but just stared out the window and watched the city rush past her. The hum of the engine had actually put her too sleep and when she awoke she was sitting in the middle of regent's park and surrounded by candles. She was lying on a blanket which seemed familiar. She looked down beside her to see champagne on ice and strawberries on a silver platter. Molly's heart raced as she realized who this could be.

"Sherlock" she smiled to herself.

"No" Molly jumped when she heard his Irish accent fill the air around her suffocating her. He walked out behind the tree which she was sitting under and smiled in his normal attire of an expensive suit. Molly rose to her feet quickly and tried to run but was stopped by a man, around 30 and had the exact same smirk as Morairty on his face."

"MORIARTY?" Lucy jumped out of her bed. "But you said I had to wait until I was older!"

"You are older" the girls looked at her father with a confused expression on her face. "You are five minutes older" Lucy laughed and got back into bed bringing her small bunny rabbit teddy up to her chest for protection and signaled for her father to continue.

"The man's name was Moran and he spun Molly around and she fell into Morality's arms

"You look stunning tonight Molly, so nice for you to dress up for me he said helping her back t her feet.

"I didn't dress like this for you Morairty" she spat the last word out, giving the consulting criminal a dirty look.

"Oh, that right you got all dressed up for you deerstalker wearing detective. I envy him you know has you all to himself"

"He doesn't have me and neither do you" she said trying again to make her escape but she was stopped by Morairty grabbing her hair and pulling her back to him. She screamed out in pain and turned to Morairty. "Where is Sherlock?" Morairty looked at her "If you have me you must have Sherlock "

Morairty smiled at her and brought her closer to him "You are smart doctor Hooper, he is occupied, I got an old friend in to distract him, and it's not working though all he keeps asking is" Moriarty does his best Sherlock impression "Where is my Molly and I want to see her now. Isn't he tedious?"

Molly began to grow bored of Moriarty and asked "What do you want Jim? I do actually have something I need to do"

"Do you not want to know who Sherlock is spending the evening with?"

"No I don't." Molly stated

"Oh, well all you need to know is Sherlock must really love you. Even I would give into her easily"

"Her?" Molly lost her nerve and began to grow impatient.

"Oh Irene Adler of course"

"Irene Adler? Who is that daddy?" Lucy asked

"Just woman, who loves to keep her clothes on and doesn't like to control people just a normal very unattractive woman, who you must never tell your mother about; okay?"

"Molly looked up to Morairty in disbelief.

"Oh didn't Sherlock tell you, yes she's alive. They two have so much in common they just love faking" then Molly had had enough and she slapped Morairty so hard it sent him to the ground and Molly turned the limp man over with her foot and locked eyes with him,

"Jim, please shut the hell up and tell me where the hell Sherlock Holmes is so I can get him take him to the hospital and make sure that our friends our safe and healthy and then we can eat lasagna and hopefully never have to meet or come across you ever again" at this Molly was dragged away from Morairty and he got off the ground and brushed his suit

"Westwood!" he stated and moved closer to the struggling Molly. "Okay you can go and collect your darling Holmes, but tell Sherlock this. I will burn the heart out of him and now I know exactly how to do it." He kissed Molly on the cheek and she grimaced as the man behind her let her go and Morairty snapped his fingers and Miss Adler asked over holding a gun to Sherlock's head, but as soon as Sherlock as molly he forgot about the gun and ran over and hugged her asking her if she was okay over and over again not actually letting her answer.

"That's why you are not interested in me, her that shapless, unattractive idiot?" at this Sherlock let g of molly and stormed over to Irene holding her two hands and smiling at her fondly

He spoke sweetly "I suggest you never talk about my pathologist like that ever again." Moriarty had already disappeared and so had his henchman so Irene stormed of muttering about how she had given and that she hoped they were miserable together.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! I ready ant to continue this and it did kind of had a mind of its own. I did not plan Morairty to come into this fic at all but I think I will see where it goes. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The one and only love of Sherlock Holmes **

Molly and Sherlock were running, they didn't know for how long, but they knew that they had to keep running. Molly had proceeded to take her heels off and could feel the gravel in between her toes as she tried desperately to keep up with Sherlock. Sherlock turned his head to see that Molly was falling behind so he stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of hers pulling her along the dark and unusually quiet streets of London. Sherlock and Molly were not worried about the mass murdering psychopath who was now running around the streets of London probably hatching a plan to murder them both. All they wanted to do was get to the hospital.

When they finally did arrive your mummy had already given birth to her little girl and I was holding you and you were wrapped in a light pink blanket. Sherlock and Molly stumbled into the room out of breath and sweating, they both looked like death, but they both couldn't help but smile at the scene. Your mummy was staring at me with you asleep in my arm and Sherlock approached first asking if he could hold you, I passed you over and he smiled down at your face and then up at molly who was smiling at your mummy. Sherlock then passed you back to your mummy and without uttering a word to anyone ushered me and Molly out the room.

We made our way out into the hall and Molly was the first to say anything. "Moriarty is back in London" she said staring into the window overlooking you and your mummy.

"What?" I said gripping onto the panel of the door.

"He took us; he must have disguised himself as a cabbie and took us when we were on our way over here. " Sherlock said not taking his eyes of Molly.

"Well then what happened?" I questioned the two, who were still trying to get their breath back.

"John it doesn't matter you just need to know he is back and you have to protect you family" Molly said turning to me and smiling.

"John go back in there and be with your family, me and Molly will head home and get some sleep and come back to the hospital tomorrow to pick you guys up." I followed Sherlock's instructions and went back inside.

"What do we do now Sherlock?"

"We fight, I will look after you and you will look after me and we will fight until we bring Morality's network down and we will make sure that that little girl in there grows up without having to worry about that man." Sherlock said smiling. "But first we get a cab go back to baker street and we sleep." Sherlock took Molly's hand and guided her out of the hospital and called a cab.

"Wait Sherlock, can we walk back I don't really trust cabbies anymore, she smiled up to the consulting detective and they started to walk back to baker street. They walked for small while in silence just trying to work out exactly what happened that night, it had all went so fast and Sherlock couldn't help but realize that he couldn't go own hiding the way he felt.

"Molly, have you ever thought about death?"

"Sherlock I deal with death nearly every day, I work with death."

"I mean your own inevitable death?"

"I guess, I mean just there when I thought Morairty was going to hurt me, I think my own death must of crossed my mind."

"I haven't, ever, thought about my own death until there."

"But you have been in more dangerous situations especially with Morairty."

"No, I mean when I had the Watson baby cradled in my arms, I realized that for this miracle to happen there has to be death."

"That's a funny way to look at it Sherlock." Molly stopped walking and turned to Sherlock. "If you were to die, right now, would you have any regrets?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Never bringing down Moriarty, never making sure you and the Watsons were safe from Moriarty, never dealing with my emotions properly and never having a family of my own."

"I never knew you wanted to have a family Sherlock."

"Well we need to continue on the Holmes name and that's not going to happen with my brother, not when has getting off with bloody Lestrade."

"Lestrade gay."

"Yes, Molly it is pretty obvious, what about you?"

"I am not gay!"

"No I mean would you regret anything?"

"Yes, I mean obviously I would have wanted to settle down and gotten married and had my own children, I guess I would have wanted to tell all my friends that I loved them one last time." Sherlock only nodded as a response. He did the only thing he thought was right he did the thing he thought would help get his feelings out. He turned to molly as it started to rain and held her hands. He couldn't help but smile. He opened his mouth and asked Molly"

John stopped and looked at his daughter who was now curled up at the top of her bed sleeping. He covered her up and bent down beside her and kissed her of the forehead and whispered "Maybe Uncle Sherlock can finish the story tomorrow" he smiled and left his daughter to sleep and never getting to finish the story himself.

**The End**

**Please give me your final thoughts and also I am uploading my new fan fictions first chapter right now, check it out it's called "The Death of Amy Pond" **

**I might do a sequel for this story, but it depends what you guys think. If you think I should do a sequel tell me in the reviews or PM me. So follow my account so you can see if I do write a sequel. If I do it will probably be about Sherlock finishing off the story or telling Lucy another story and about his first and only love. Xx goodbye for now.**

**And yes i did plan that cliffhanger of a ending from the beginning. **


End file.
